


coffee love.

by angstyhyungwon



Series: soul mate au (on hold) [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Café, Cute, M/M, Showki, they meet at a cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: when shownu decides tovisit his local cafe for once,after an extremely busy weekhe accidentally meets hisdestined soul mate there,his grape-head soul mate





	1. grapes and coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this is original   
> but this idea of this soul mate au popped up in my mind while i thought of jooheon drinking iced americano
> 
> when you reach the age of (for girls) 20 (for boys) 22, you can find who your soulmate is if you start smelling something that overpowers everything someone smells in their surroundings whenever their soulmate is nearby  
> for example, your soulmate is nearby and the odor they emit is chocolate. you won't be able to smell anything else properly unless they are far away enough from you.  
> it actually might depend on a person, so sometimes their soulmate's odor can be so overpowering that it can physically affect them (weakening or fatigue)   
> oh, and the way to make it less overpowered, they'd have to kiss their mate on the lips <3 hehehehe  
> (oh and btw you won't know your own scent cause haha)
> 
> i hope you enjoy my plot <3

Hyunwoo yawned, as he walked peacefully outside in the cold atmosphere of a Saturday morning.  
Where was he walking to, you may ask? Today, after a really busy week as a choreographer, he decided that he try visiting the local cafe that was near his house.  
"I'm getting even more and more fatigued to make my own coffee." He mumbled under his breath as he walked.  
  


It only took about 5 minutes, he'd already arrived at the destination.  
"It's unusually cold in the morning, huh. . ." The man thought aloud as he stepped inside the place.  
It smelled of coffee and. . . Mostly grapes?

Why was he getting grapes from a **cafe**?

Hyunwoo just shrugged it off. He went towards the barista who was currently at the counter, who certainly caught his eye AND his olfactory sense.  
The smaller figure in front of him, who happened to have an almost dark purple shade of hair, started to look tired, and the smell of grapes that gradually got stronger as he approached him started to make sense.  
This small, cute barista was his destined soul mate. Hyunwoo deeply sighed,

"Sir, what would you like for today?"  
The forced energetic tone of the boy got Hyunwoo to snap out of his thoughts. "Ah, uh. I'd like a. . . A mocha."

_Ah. . . I wasn't aiming for some mocha, but rather for some coffee but. . . Oh well._

"Iced mocha it is. . . Would you like it in a mug or in a go-to cup?" The employee smiled rather too sweetly,  
it felt like the scent of grapes that were emitted out from him became even much sweeter smelling when he did that.  
The bigger figure could feel the heat in his ears, as well as the barista.

**The random eye-contacts. . .**   
**The strong scent of grapes surrounding him. . .**

"Mug is okay." Hyunwoo slightly smiled back,   
the barista gulped down hardly as he happened to find the other's smile charming and cute, then nodded.  
"Actually. . ." The smaller figure spoke up before the other could leave. Hyunwoo turned his head to face him,

"If you'd like, I can put your name on a blank mug. You can take it home." He grinned.  
Hyunwoo's eyes widened in surprise, "Really? How much-"

"It's on the house for me."   
Hyunwoo chuckled, "Thanks so much. I appreciate it."   
He then walked off from the counter, awkwardly sitting at an empty table beside the transparent wall.

Hyunwoo took his padded jacket off, setting it beside him.  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment. The smell of grapes still lingered, he could barely smell the coffee in this cafe.  
He didn't know it was this powerful, especially since he only met his soul mate now at the solid age of 26.

"What if. . . He's 21 or something. . ." Hyunwoo's breath hitched, a stupid type of anxiety hit him in the head.  
"No, no. Fate doesn't do that stuff, no." He mentally and physically slapped himself. He's so weird for thinking that, he thought.  
A few seconds passed and he found himself slightly peeking at the back of his soul mate moving around the employee area.

Damn, his figure was. . . Very nice, actually.  
There, he happened to turn around and locked eyes with Hyunwoo. For a moment, his breathing stopped and he instantly turned around the other direction.  
He cleared his throat, casually pulling out his phone and pretending he was scrolling through media.

A few minutes later, Hyunwoo could tell that the grapes smell started to get stronger.  
He turned his gaze behind him and saw that the boy was coming his way, presumably with the cup of mocha.  
"Here you go. . ." He smiled his sweet smile once again, which successfully melted Hyunwoo's heart this time around.  
"Oh yeah- Sir, I forgot to ask about your name. Can I write it on for you?" 

For some reason, this made Hyunwoo's heart skip a beat.

"Ah, sure. Do you have a--?"  
"Yes sir, don't worry. What's your name?"

Hyunwoo cleared his throat once again, "Son Hyunwoo. But you can write Shownu down."  
As the employee nodded, Hyunwoo watched as he wrote his nickname down on the mug.  
The bigger figure actually felt a little sorry for the small guy. He could see how the fatigue was weighing on them,  
despite how heavy it must be, they were doing a great job at being joyous.

"Done. My name is Yoo Kihyun." Hyunwoo nodded and smiled back at Kihyun.  
"I see. Thanks once again, Kihyun-ssi." The purple-haired boy nodded as he walked.  
Hyunwoo chuckled as he watched him walk back in an exhausting manner. The fatigue was really affecting him now, huh?

"Wait. . . I wonder what I smell like. . . Wait, that sounds weird, no."

 

 

"Urgh, why am I becoming so physically tired. ." Kihyun cursed under his breath as his hands seemed to drop down onto the counter.  
One of his co-workers, Jooheon, turned his head to face him. "Hyung, you do know soul mates are a thing, right?"  
The smaller figure uttered out a small 'oh yeaaah', but immediately denied it.

"I can't really smell anything that stands out from the typical cafe scent. Maybe work is affecting me?" Kihyun stated, Jooheon nodded.  
"It'd be funny if that buff guy you talked to just now had the scent of coffee, huh?" Minhyuk, his other co-worker, slightly laughed.  
Kihyun sighed heavily, "The thought of it makes it a little scary. But I wouldn't mind being soul mates with the guy."

"Oh?" Jooheon looked at Kihyun with a smug expression. "I mean. . . I did slip a paper with my phone number under the mug. . ."  
The oldest shyly admitted, and both of his friends laughed. "I can already tell."  
"But hyung, it wouldn't really matter once you meet your mate when you're planning on dating him." The blonde youngest stated.  
"Soul mates aren't always supposed to be in relationships, don't they?" Kihyun scoffed, shutting his lips tightly after before he could start an argument with his sensitivity.

"Hm . . There are rare cases some people date people they weren't destined with." Minhyuk thought about it, "True, true."  
Jooheon could only nod whilst he mixed some cream and sugar. "Let's just see how this ends." Kihyun said as he smiled.

Actually, now that he got some time to think about it. . .  
The smell of the rather sweet but bitter coffee was much stronger today unlike his other days of working here.  
"Oh well." Kihyun shrugged it off, continuing his duty with some tiredness he's able to work with.

 

 

_**\- chapter 1 ;; grapes and coffee** _


	2. a little too much of a whiff

Hyunwoo took a deep breath, placing his phone beside the mug. He lifted up the cup and saw the small piece of paper that had writing on it.   
He examined it, realizing after that it was the number of Kihyun. "Huh. . . Of course, he knows I'm his mate." Hyunwoo chuckled to himself while sipping on the drink.  
Hyunwoo slightly hummed in delight whilst his hand put the piece of paper in his pants' pocket. The mug was settled back down on the table, "That actually tasted nice."

Shortly after, a buzz came from the man's phone. Hyunwoo's arm reached for it, turning it on and seeing where the message came from.

 

> **Mr. Stomach Blackhole:**  
>  bruv, help me out qq i just found my s.mate today and my girlfriend is extremely pissed qq
> 
> _SENT 6:23 AM_

 

Hyunwoo sighed deeply. "It's not surprising that I saw this coming. . ." He snickered as he started to type on the screen.  
Suddenly then, the scent of grapes finally hit his face. He lifted his head up and once again faced the cute barista who happened to be beside him.  
"He-" Kihyun took a deep breath out of tiredness, "Hello again Shownu-ssi. I just wanted to know how your experience is here so far, so we've recently been giving out surveys to the people who often come here." The purple-haired boy showed his usual smile, god, it never fails to melt Hyunwoo.

The bigger figure's eyes traveled down to the other's hand, seeing as he was holding onto a pen and a piece of paper.  
"Ah, sure thing." Hyunwoo smiled back and accepted the paper&pen that was handed to him after.   
Whilst Hyunwoo answered the paper sheet, Kihyun, on the other hand, wasn't feeling too good.

Kihyun pursed his lips tightly, he felt like his head was going to bring him down onto the ground.   
And the fact he can't leave the guy's side until he hands him back the pen and paper. Kihyun actually kind of dreaded this right now.  
"A-Are you done, sir?" The smaller figure asked, Hyunwoo made a gesture that said 'wait'.

It's really weird. Why is the smell of coffee so strong today?   
It hurt Kihyun's nose a little from how fragrant it is.  
At a certain distance, it smells averagely **bitter** then when he approaches that distance, it becomes impossibly **sweet**.

Maybe Jooheon was right about this guy being Kihyun's mate?

Certainly, what happened next answered his question.

 

 

 

"Urgh. . ." Kihyun groaned, clutching onto his head as he shifted on his bed.  
Ah. . . His bed? That was all a dream, was it?  
Kihyun slightly opened his eyes, lips pursed once again. "Just because at the age of 25, I haven't met my mate yet. . . How dull can I be?"  
The small figure muttered under his breath. He groaned again, facing upwards onto his bed and fully opening his eyelids.

Haha. . . **My bedroom ceiling isn't color black** **.**

Kihyun slowly sat up and looked around. Then looked down at what he was wearing.  
That outfit absolutely did not belong to him. He knows his closet well and definitely does not own this neon orange hoodie he was wearing.  
Or these black sweatpants that seemed too big for his fit but petite looking legs.

His eyes squinted, did he possibly sleep with someone else the other day?  
Actually, what time was it even?

After all his senses came back to him, the smell of that familiar sweet but both bitter coffee slapped him on the head.  
"Ah. . . Did. . . I pass out?" He questioned himself, instantly realizing the fatigue that was once approaching once again as the scent became more and more stronger--

"Oh. . Uh, you're, awake."   
Kihyun turned his head to see a guy at the door of the unknown bedroom.  
Who. . . What was this guy's name again? Hyunwoo or Shownu, was it?  
"Y-Yeah, I am." Kihyun fake-coughed, feeling a little awkward. "How come I'm on this bed right now?"

"You kind of. . Blacked out, I'm guessing from my scent." Hyunwoo laughed nervously, as he walked towards, assuming what was his closet.  
"Yeah, and if you don't back up right now, I think I'll faint again." Kihyun covered his nose, along with his mouth.   
"Okay okay. It's just, your work uniform is in my wardrobe." The bigger figure threw his hands up, going back from where he previously was; the door.

Kihyun groaned again, he felt exhausted with how heavy his body felt.  
"Do. . . Do you want me to help you?" Hyunwoo was slightly walking his way. Kihyun tilted his head, "You? Help me? Hyunwoo-ssi, how is that gonna. . ."  
Hyunwoo sat on the sheets, near Kihyun. The smaller figure stopped talking, he could feel the heat rise up into his ears. 

**So, this is what it's like, huh?**

Kihyun couldn't move his mouth without using all his will power to. Fatigue is such a bad friend, yes.   
"I know we just met. . . But, soul mates are, destined to be together, right?" Hyunwoo said, leaning his face closer to Kihyun's.  
Kihyun felt incredibly weak, and surprisingly fragile.

He wonders what the hell his friends, or co-workers, are doing right now.  
In the blink of an eye, Kihyun felt his lips brush against the other's, then connect with each other.  
It was over almost in an instant, mainly because its purpose was to help Kihyun out.

Finally, the fatigue went away and Kihyun stood up.  
"Well. . . We're moving too fast and we just met, like, probably a couple of minutes ago but. . ."  
Kihyun stated, humming in question after. "Maybe we could work this out?" The smaller figure looked back at Hyunwoo, who smiled widely.  
"That'd be great!" He hugged Kihyun like a child, the smaller felt the blood rush up to his cheeks once again, "How cute."

The faint scent of coffee and grapes lingered, this time, it wasn't so sickening for the both of them.

 

 

 

"Might as well spend a Monday morning with you and Changkyun before we head to work, Wonho-ssi." Hyunwoo exhaustively said, as the three of them stepped inside of the cafe. "Hey, is it just me or does this cafe smell like super sweet honey?" Changkyun stated aloud as he furrowed his eyebrows, sitting along with both of his hyungs.  
"Honey? No. It smells like the typical cafe for me, I.M. ." Hoseok questioningly looked at the youngest of them. "Sounds like your soul mate is here. . ." Hyunwoo mumbled, chuckling.

It's been a ripe one month and Kihyun and Hyunwoo are taking it slow.  
They weren't dating yet, but for sure flirt with each other a lot.

"Well, since I lost the bet yesterday, I'm the one paying, huh?" Changkyun looked at them both, an 'i know it all' smile plastered on his face.  
"Of course, maknae. I want a frappe." Hoseok grinned widely, "Regular coffee is fine by me." Hyunwoo stated after.  
"Okay then. . . Just hold on until I order them our drinks." The youngest stood up and walked towards the counter, in which the scent started to get much and much more stronger. He looked at the one handling the cash register and found himself dumbfounded when he realized-- This man was the one who smelled like honey!

**Meanwhile. . .**

"I bet 1000 won that his mate is that blonde one at the cash register there."  
"You mean Jooheonie?" Hyunwoo chuckled, "You know that guy?" Hoseok acted dramatic and put a hand over his mouth.  
"I mean, you do remember about Kihyunnie right. . .? He works here. .?" As soon as the bigger figure mentioned it, Hoseok facepalmed at himself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your boyfriend." Hoseok laughed loudly. Hyunwoo sighed in a comedic manner.

Hoseok stopped laughing and went and looked over to Changkyun's area.  
Hyunwoo didn't mind as he pulled his phone out and turned it on, scrolling through media.  
"You said he's a grape-head, right?" Hyunwoo's gaze went from his phone screen up to Hoseok, "Yeah. Purple hair."  
"Don't see him working. Maybe he's on a different shift?"

Hyunwoo looked back, and saw that Kihyun was nowhere to be found.  
"Huh. . . He's always got the day shift. . ." Hyunwoo breathed, feeling a little disappointed.  
"Can I sit at your table?" Hyunwoo turned back his head and almost gasped too loudly.

Kihyun was grinning like a child who successfully surprised someone with a gift.  
"Oh hi Kihyun!" Hoseok waved and Kihyun bowed. 

The bigger figure scooted over and patted beside him, saying that he could sit beside him.  
Kihyun chuckled and sat down, lying his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.  
"So, what's up with not working?" Hoseok questioned. "I took a day off~"

"Ah, I see. Because when Shownu didn't see you there, he started to look gloomy."  
Hoseok laughed as he said that, and Kihyun slightly laughed as well. "Shhhh." Hyunwoo shushed the older.  
"Oh, I just remembered!" Hyunwoo suddenly added, the younger lifted his head up and looked at him along with Hoseok.

"Remembered what?" Changkyun came back and sat beside Hoseok, and waved a small hi at Kihyun, in which he waved back.  
"Tell us about your soul mate, Hoseok-ssi."

"Ooh! I wanna know too~" Kihyun seemed to be more interested now.  
"Fine. . ." The blonde sighed heavily, "Actually, it wasn't my first time meeting him though, so. . . Yeah."  
Changkyun and Hyunwoo both yelled a 'what?!', Kihyun mumbled a small 'oh'.

"Shut-- Shhh. If you wanna hear the story, be quiet."

All of them went silent.  
They were really eager to hear, huh?

"Well, his name is Hyungwon. . . And it all started when. . ."

 

 

**_;;chapter 2: a little too much of a whiff_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyungwonho's soul mate story "with a cherry on top?" is out~ i hope you can read it :))  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
